


A Fleeting Moment

by deedeeinfj



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up a few moments sooner; AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fleeting Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2003

_Gollum looked at them. A strange expression passed over his lean hungry face. The gleam faded from his eyes, and they went dim and grey, old and tired. A spasm of pain seemed to twist him, and he turned away, peering back up towards the pass, shaking his head, as if engaged in some interior debate. Then he came back, and slowly putting out a trembling hand, very cautiously he touched Frodo's knee -- but almost the touch was a caress. For a fleeting moment, could one of the sleepers have seen him, they would have thought that they beheld an old weary hobbit, shrunken by the years that had carried him far beyond his time, beyond friends and kin, and the fields and streams of youth, an old starved pitiable thing._

* * *

 

Sam felt himself slipping back into consciousness, his sweet dream of the Shire fading slowly back into reality. The soft, grassy hill on which he lay smoking suddenly felt like hard rock beneath his back. The comforting scents of pipeweed and crops now smelled like dankness and decay. The merry sounds of hobbit children in the fields were replaced by a quiet, steady hissing sound -- the labored breathing of Stinker.

Sam did not stir, but he opened one eye. Gollum sat only inches from Frodo, his long arms wrapped around his knees as he rocked back and forth. His noisy breathing, usually rapid, was slow and calm as it echoed against the walls, and his eyes were fixed on Frodo with an unreadable expression. For a moment, Sam felt the impulse to jump up and drive Gollum away from his sleeping master, but doing so would only awaken Frodo. Best to just watch the creature carefully, and let Mr. Frodo sleep on.

Perhaps his master was dreaming of the Shire, just as he himself had been. Though he doubted that Frodo's dreams could be so pleasant, it was comforting to think that his master had some small way to escape the darkness. If Frodo could think only of the Ring, he would be nothing but a miserable shell. He would be like...

Gollum's arm moved slowly towards Frodo, and Sam tensed, holding his breath. But to his surprise, the creature did not reach for Frodo's neck. The thin, spidery fingers touched Frodo's knee and lingered there. Frodo made a small sound, but slept on. At Frodo's soft cry, Gollum had quickly withdrawn his hand, but now he resumed the touch, resting his hand fully on Frodo's knee.

"Niiiiice masssster," Gollum breathed softly. "Niiiice sleeping hobbitses."

For a moment, Sam was reminded of his old Gaffer putting him to sleep, long ago. And in the darkness of the cave, he could almost imagine that Gollum was good Mr. Bilbo, putting Mr. Frodo to sleep many years ago. He wondered if Gollum had ever lain on a grassy hill, smoking pipeweed as he stared up at the sky and listened to children playing in the village. He wondered if Gollum had once enjoyed second breakfasts and gardening and swimming. Perhaps Gollum had lived in a place much like Hobbiton.

Sam's calming thoughts disappeared once more into tension as Gollum's hand moved from Frodo's knee and reached towards his neck. But again, the creature surprised him by touching Frodo's forehead, fingering one of the dark curls that fell over his master's eyes.

Gollum exhaled in a long, slow hiss, "Hobbitsessss." Then he wrapped both arms around himself again and sat back against the wall, watching Frodo intently, his mouth forming silent words.

Frodo sighed and stirred. "Sam?" he said weakly. "Sméagol?"

Blinking out of his reverie, Sam sat up and reached for Frodo's hand. "Have you had a good sleep, Mr. Frodo? Did you dream of the Shire?"

Before Frodo could reply, Gollum crept towards them, motioning for them to get up. "Come on, hobbitses," he hissed. "We must go, we must go quickly, and Sméagol will lead you safely out. Safely out, yessss."

 

* * *

For me the most tragic moment in the Tale comes when Sam fails to note the complete change in Gollum's tone and aspect. His repentance is blighted and all Frodo's pity is (in a sense) wasted. Shelob's lair became inevitable... He did reach the point of pity at last, but for the good of Gollum too late. I think [Gollum] would then have sacrificed himself for Frodo's sake and have  _voluntarily_  cast himself into the fiery abyss.   
\--Tolkien,  _Letters_


End file.
